


Country Honey

by kimjongwaee (jirml)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirml/pseuds/kimjongwaee
Summary: Trains, cows, mother nature, potatoes, dried gum, and a cross-dressing dragon. What do all these things have in common?





	Country Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and congratulations to the mods for holding another successful round of Chenpionships!  
>   
>  _Happy Birthday Kim Jongdae, you're my inspiration and muse._
> 
> Enjoy :)

⚡

“Jongdae.”

“Mmh.”

The woman raises her hands to her hips as she looks down at her youngest son in frustration who was currently lazing his day away on his rumpled bed.

“Jongdae-ah,” she calls out again.

“Hold on, mom,” he mumbles out, attention elsewhere, more specifically on his phone as he types out message after message.

_He’s still not replying._

The woman sighs. She’s so tired of hormonal kids who forget to respect who they should. Her eyes glare into slits as she observes her son. She concludes she’s not going to get his attention any time soon anyway, so. Why waste time.

“You’re going to Busan for the summer.”

This grabs his attention–she sees his ears perk up.

“You’re going to stay with your Aunt Miyeon.”

He scoffs, eyes still not off of his expensive phone, which _she_ paid for, she should really take that thing away from him if that’s what making him act up, “That’s really funny, Ma. Aunt Miyeon doesn’t live in Busan. She lives in–”

“The countryside. In Busan. Your father and I are sending you off to live with her for the whole summer.”

“Wait, what–” This time his head snaps up to attention, and finally she meets eyes not at all unlike hers.

“Ma, you’re kidding right?” he laughs it off unsurely, “I mean why would you?”

He takes one look at her face, all serious lines and edges, arms crossed over her chest, and he understands then and there that the woman is not kidding.

“Eomma–No! Why?” he groans, wiggling around on his bed.

She rolls her eyes and goes for his wardrobe, intent on packing clothes for him, because she knows he won’t.

“Your dad’s going to be away for two weeks on an overseas business trip. I’m going to be staying with your grandmother in Jeju. Jongdeok’s staying in his Uni dorms for vacation classes,” she explains.

Jongdae stares at her with an incredulous face, a silent _‘So?’_ to her statement.

“So...” she starts with a slight cheer, “You’ll be alone for the summer. I won’t let my baby be all alone in the city like that.” She pouts exaggeratedly. It’s always fun to tease her adolescent sons. Though, Jongdeok is maturing more than her youngest here.

“Ma, I’m twenty. And Jongdeok’s alone too! And like you said, Dad will only be gone for two weeks. It’s just two weeks by myself. Or I could go with you to see Grandma! I don’t understand why I have to go to the fu–”

He’s cut off by his mother’s stern glare. “Jongdae, Jongdeok is older, and more... mature. You’re...” she pauses as she tries to find a good word to describe her son without prompting him to whine, it’s a horrible affair–his whining, too high-toned and noisy, “You.”

Jongdae gives her an unamused look.

“I don’t want to go to the countryside,” he huffs out.

“That’s really funny, Dae,” a new voice suddenly pops in from his open door.

It’s his Dad, tie loose and collar popped, who most likely just got home from the office.

“You used to love going to your Aunt Miyeon’s farm,” he recalls with a soft, fond smile.

“Yeah, you cried like a lil’ shit the last time we had to come back to Seoul.” This time, it’s his older brother who appears and so gladly gives his unwanted comments.

Their mom just gives him a warning look for his french, and he shrugs it off, heading to his own den.

_Mature my ass._

Jongdae just gives them an unconvinced look, thick brows furrowed, as if he can’t believe that he was ever like they said.

“That was _years_ ago.”

Jongdae’s Dad opens his mouth to remark, but like every conversation with a ruffled Jongdae, hardly anyone gets a say.

“I hate it there now. It’s hot, icky, there’s hardly any service and–”

And he seems to have realised something grave. His parents look on worriedly at the sudden crestfallen expression on his face.

A few thoughts process in his head before he declares that he “–Can’t. I can’t go. I have to stay here.”

His parents exchange worried glances, but his Mom has a determined frown on.

“Jongdae honey, you’re going. And that’s final.”

Jongdae huffs and puffs and tries to control himself, but exasperation wins over and a high toned wail makes its way out of his chords.

“No– Eom–, no– Why– Ugh!”

Jongdae knows he’s acting like a child by whining and throwing tantrums like this, but he really can’t help it sometimes. And right now? He couldn’t give a shit. He doesn’t want to go to the farm.

He can’t. Not now. Not ever.

_I still haven’t talked to Junmyeon-hyung._

⚡

_Platform 9... And three quarters. Heh._

_I wished._ Jongdae deadpans and heaves his sling bag more comfortably on his shoulders. He picks up his duffel bag he had to put down to look at his ticket and finds his way to his boarding platform.

_‘Don’t bother with a suitcase. There’s hardly any paved roads there. You’ll just ruin the wheels with mud and gravel.’_

He recalls his mom telling him. But he might have just risked it with how heavy the duffel bag he has to carry is. And it might even piss his mom off if he ruins them. A petty and petulant revenge.

He stops walking once he’s at the right platform and takes a seat. He looks at the display TV to check the status of the KTX.

_Train to Busan. Arriving in 7 mins._

Jongdae takes out his phone from his bag and sighs disappointedly at the empty screen.

_Still no reply._

kJD: Junmyeon hyung. Please talk to me.

He waits for a few minutes and when there’s still no reply, he presses the call button and presses the phone to his ear.

It rings, Junmyeon’s stupid classical music ringtone, and it rings.

_‘Sorry, the number that you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again never.’_

Jongdae hears the automated voice and does a double take upon hearing the last sentence.

He brings his phone down and looks at it weirdly. He puts it back to his ears and listens carefully.

_‘–trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later.’_

_Weird._

_“_ _The train to Busan on Platform 9 is arriving. Please stand behind the safety line. The train to Busan on Platform 9 is arriving. Please stand behind the safety line._ _”_

Jongdae sighs and looks at his phone one last time. The automated message is still playing in the background, his messages unreplied, his train arriving.

His face contorts in a dilemma. Technically, he has no choice in this matter. He has to get on this train or his mom’ll walk him to Busan herself. But leaving now... If anything happens, at least he would still be in the same city as Junmyeon. But if he leaves now, distance would be another factor to overcome.

There’s an announcement again, this time about the train leaving in four minutes time and for all passengers to board.

It’s suddenly very hard to swallow the lump at the back of his throat. He chokes up and drops his head down when his view gets a little blurry. He grits his teeth and ruffles his hair up in frustration and finally makes up his mind.

Jongdae ends the empty call and throws his phone into his sling bag. He picks up his other baggage and stands up. He examines the station in front of him and defeatedly ambles over to the KTX.

He passes his ticket to the train conductor, who inspects the ticket and passes it back once he’s approved it.

“Have a safe and enjoyable journey, sir.” Jongdae returns the smile with his own stiff one.

And as he finds his way onto a cabin, he’s already wishing he’s on the train back home.

⚡

“Dear passengers, we are reaching the last stop, Busan City. Please ensure you have not left any valuables or belongings behind. Thank you for riding with us, have a pleasant day.”

Passengers mill about before the announcement has even finished, excitedly taking their luggage and carry-ons as they try to leave the train first. There’s a thrilling bumble all around but one person remains still in his seat, deceptively calm with an eye mask on. 

After the noise has significantly lowered down, the man’s hand slowly raises to the cloth over his eyes and pulls it up, revealing a deadpan expression.

_I’m never taking a KTX ever again._

He can’t count how many kids he heard crying, bags hitting his face as people walk by his seat, people talking too loudly about things he could not give two shits about. Even with earphones on, the noise could still reach him.

He’s finally arrived at Busan, but the journey to the farmlands is not over. He still has to take yet another train to the town.

A groan leaves him as he gets up slowly from his seat. He grabs his bags and drags his feet, getting out of the train.

Jongdae looks around the unfamiliar station while he tries to remember the instructions given to him by his mom.

_ “The KTX station is connected to the local station. Your own train pass works there so you don’t need a ticket. Drop off at the fourth last station. Miyeon should be there to pick you up.” _

Jongdae lets out a sigh. _Another train trip._ His ass is hurting from all the sitting down he’s doing for today. Reluctantly, he follows the signs that will lead him to the local station as instructed by his lovely mother.

_Can this summer end already?_

⚡

He thought train rides could not get worse for him, and yet here he is; in this old, grainy, rusty (did he say old?) train. Okay, he’s exaggerating, but he’s a city boy through and through. He’s not used to bumpy tracks or icky seats.

Not to mention, while the picture perfect painting view outside is aesthetically pleasing to the eyes, his focus is on the shadows, and the nerves slowly get to him as clear glass buildings fade out into more earthy colours.

And so when he finally arrives at the station, butterflies are flying around the area and in his stomach. The station is in open air, no shelter whatsoever, and the only noteworthy things are actual paper posters scattered around. They’re not even in proper panels and he wonders how long they have been pasted there–the edges are browning.

There’s about a handful of other people who got off the station with him, he follows them blindly down the wooden stairs into another open area. It’s really quite disarming once he fully steps out into the town.

It wasn’t what he expected.

When his mom first told him about sending him off here, his head had conjured up images of grass, trees, more grass, mud, live animals, barns, but reality shows him short buildings and townhouses. He must be in the marketplace or the ‘city’ part of the town because there are small shops and booths surrounded by many people in very casual, loose clothing. They’re all just chattering about, some buying goods, some walking around, some in old motorcycles. It’s a lively, bustling town.

Jongdae can actually feel the ambience slowly affecting him with its simple joy, but it’s then that he finally acknowledges the feeling of something bearing down on him–making him feel uncomfortable in his skin.

It’s the all around heat that this season cannot escape from. The unmerciful sun glaring down on him with all its glory. He just then notices the dampness in his back, underarms, and neck.  

It feels like he’s in a different country, deeper into the South East where it’s always boiling point temperature.

He’s thinking of taking off his extra layer when he hears a shout of his name.

“Jongdae-ah!” He turns towards the voice to see his aunt; older than what he remembers but still as cheery.

“You’ve grown so much!” She beams at him excitedly, grabbing his arms and squeezing him affectionately.

Jongdae smiles stiffly, it’s not much of a compliment to him when they’re literally eye to eye. Height is not something Jongdae is that proud of.

“It’s good to see you too Auntie,” he greets, Jongdae might not like his current circumstances, but he’s a polite and good kid, albeit whiny and childish, and contrary to what his mom might say, he knows when to be respectful.

“You must be tired from the trip. Here let me take that,” she says and grabs his bags from him, but he only lets her take one.

“Ah, thank you Auntie. But it's okay, I can take one.”

She smiles kindly at him again and gestures for him to follow, “My nephew is such a good kid. Well, let’s get going. The house is quite a walk so we’ll ride there.”

So Jongdae follows her as she makes conversation with him–with the usual questions like what is he doing now, how is his brother, parents, etc.–but then he stops short when he sees where she’s actually leading them to.

What was he expecting honestly.

His Aunt Miyeon is acting natural about things. She’s loading his bag onto the ‘vehicle’, tying it in place to prevent it from falling, but Jongdae... just _can’t_.

She turns to look back at him once she’s done preparing their ride, “Well, get on dear.”

He looks at her amused face–no doubt she knows why he’s hesitant.

“T-That’s a cow.”

His response garners a laugh from her, “Haha, yes sweetie, it is. It’s Galbi. You remember Galbi. You used to love to swim with him.”

Jongdae’s face twists into one of puzzlement, “Swim?”

“Yup, in the mud. We had to force you into clothes back then. Good ol’ days,” a nostalgic smile grows on her face before she pats Galbi and goes to her own cow.

“So come on, get on. No need to be shy now.”

_Why._

⚡

“Alright! Here we are!” The compact woman announces as she gets off the cow effortlessly. She ties her cow _(“This one’s Tteok.”)_ to the fence surrounding the house and looks behind for Jongdae.

The sight is one to behold. If only she had a camera or her phone in hand–her sister, Jongdae’s mom, did get her a phone, but she never saw the appeal in those smart devices– she would have taken a photo.

Because behind her, Jongdae is on the cow, holding on for dear life. Or more like, he’s half on the cow, half falling off. Each step the cow takes on it’s left and right legs, Jongdae’s body sways along with it. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Finally, the cow stops right in front of her and she pats it tenderly on the head.

“Haha, Jongdae honey, you can get off now.”

At her instruction, Jongdae slowly lets go of the fur he managed to grab and finds for solid ground beneath. Sadly, his lacking-in-length legs don’t reach the ground from the cow’s height so they’re just blindly wiggling around, and he grumbles about putting on such a humorous show for his aunt.

Mustering up courage, he jumps off the cow’s back and overestimating himself, his other leg gets caught on the other side of the cow. His aunt laughs heartily at his antics before finally helping him out.

Galbi gets the same treatment as Tteok and gets tied up beside him.

“You wait here first okay, maybe untie your bags from them. I’ll call your cousin to help you bring back _Tteok Galbi_  to the barn.” She doesn’t wait for his answer and walks towards the back of the farmhouse.

While Jongdae processes her words, he looks around the area. So far everything he thought of the countryside seems to be proven wrong. It’s not dirty, muddy, unsightly, or anything of that sort.

They don’t live in a wooden barn like he’d imagined. In fact, the house in front of him has a classic beauty to it, a traditional _hanok_ with beautiful dark timber. It’s clean and well-kept despite its old age. There _is_ a wooden barn house behind, but from what his auntie told him, that’s probably where the animals are kept.

The landscape surrounding the house is also worthwhile. A sea of green encompasses the area, a beautiful painting of blue and orange hues in the sky behind all of it.

Jongdae feels bad now of how he had thought so lowly of the countryside.

After getting tired of observing his surroundings, he pulls out his phone from the bag tied to the cow and checks for any notifications.

There's none. Dejected, he replaces his phone back into the bag. He then squats down on the side of the wooden fences, grumbling. He fidgets around trying to get comfortable but gives up in the end, standing up straight again. He sighs and notices Tteok Galbi staring at him.

“What? I’m sorry I’m not used to this. I’m from the city what do you expect?” He tells them, their expressionless face like a sarcastic response to him.

“It’s definitely Jongdae, alright.” A sudden voice pops up behind him. He quickly turns around at the voice.

“Minseok-hyung.” It’s his cousin, 10 years older and so much more thinner than he remembers. More lean. _That is one glow up right there._

“You’re still the lil’ Jongdae who talks to cows, I see. Glad to know the city didn’t change ya much,” he smirks at him.

“Well, you definitely changed hyung. That’s some muscle right there,” Jongdae says as he gives him nods of respect, Minseok was really _really_ full of chub back when they were kids.

“Heh, it’s what the farm life does to ya.”

Minseok gives him pats on his head as he greets him more familiarly.

“C’mon, let’s go and get Tteok Galbi back to the barn,” he says as he unties Jongdae’s bags and the rope from the fence. Jongdae helps him after noticing that that was his job in the first place. They get into a comfortable rhythm, Minseok directing him on how to untie the knots.

Jongdae thinks it won’t be bad staying here for the summer if things were as simple as this.

But the moment that thought pops up in his head, he suddenly hears the sound of crunching rubble and a rumbling engine. His first thought was thunder and lightning, but a quick inspection to his left shows something else.

In the distance, he sees something zooming into view. A bright red thing gaining speed fast towards them. An eyesore really–the colour–amongst all the nature.

It’s a vehicle, he realises, but it is _not_ stopping.

He starts panicking once it’s within near sight and he can finally see just how huge the thing is.

The horrendous thing just barely passes by him as he tries to push Galbi nearer to the fence so as to not get crushed by that...  _thing_.

Beside him, Minseok gives out a boisterous laugh as he waves at the passing vehicle, eyes crinkling in a smile.

“Don’t worry about that,” he chuckles again when Jongdae gives him a disbelieving look.

“That was just Grandma Byun’s grandson running his daily track round with his tractor,” he shrugs the whole incident off nonchalantly, as if it didn’t almost kill Jongdae.

“Let’s go.” Minseok takes the lead and doesn’t check if Jongdae is following.

And he’s not. Jongdae is still staring at the offending object. He cringes at the mulled wine red of the vehicle as it slowly disappears in the distance.

He chooses to ignore the equally bright, dark red globe peeking out a little from the back window of the vehicle, and follows his cousin instead.

⚡

Jongdae sighs as he finally falls down onto his temporary bed for the summer. It’s surprisingly comfy; he’s sleeping on a futon spread out on the floor. It’s his first time sleeping on the floor, he probably did when he was younger but he doesn’t remember.

As he prepares to finally fall asleep, he reminisces about his first day in the country. He hated the early start of his day, having to be at the KTX station at an ungodly hour in the morning. The train trip itself was also bad–the second one included. The cow ride was horrifying too. But other than that, it wasn’t all that bad.

After taking care of the cows and being shown around the barn and house by Minseok, his aunt had called them both to wash up for an early dinner. The dinner was when he finally saw everyone. Jongin, his other younger cousin, and their father, his Uncle Jae.

Of course the usual greetings and small talk were made. The same routine of question and answer when it comes to family relatives. Then Aunt Miyeon changes the topic to what Jongdae would be doing.

“You must have pissed off Yoo Jin badly for her to send you here. She told me to whip your ass in shape,” she shares to the table and Minseok and Uncle Jae laugh, while Jongin continues to swallow down his whole plate.

Jongdae grumbles, not understanding what he did to royally piss his mom off.

“But well don't worry. It’s not like we’ll give you anything too hard. Just follow Minseok around and help out with the chores. You’ll learn a thing or two, rather than wasting your holidays away as your mom would have put it.”

Jongdae doesn't question her despite not grasping her vague statement. It sounds easy anyway.

It will all start tomorrow.

Then it’s just about one month. One month and then he can go back to–

 _Junmyeon_.

He bolts right up from the floor and looks around. He finds his bags to the side of the room where the built in wardrobe is. He quickly crawls to the wall and slides the wardrobe door bigger so he can take out his stuff.

_How long has he not checked his phone? How long has it been? Junmyeon could have–_

He didn’t.

Jongdae stares blankly at the screen of his phone. There are text messages from his mom, notifications from their family group chat, and also a few from group chats with his friends. But none from Junmyeon–the person he needed to hear from the most.

He drops onto his back and sighs. He lies down on the floor for a while just watching the ceiling fan dully and lets the white noise lull him.

He falls asleep like that, his last thought hanging on to the awareness that this was going to be one long month.

⚡

D-41

Jongdae wakes up to actual crows of roosters in the early morning and a hand shaking him.

“Jongdae-hyung? Why were you sleeping here, it's bad for your neck.” It’s Jongin.

He groans as Jongin helps him up.

“Anyway, it’s time to get up. Minseok-hyung’s waiting for us downstairs. We gotta go do morning chores.”

Jongdae almost forgets where he is and was going to ask what the heck the boy’s talking about, then he remembers... Countryside, farm, chores... _Right..._

So Jongdae begrudgingly gets off the floor and ruffles his bed head, then he looks to Jongin, unsure of what to do now.

Jongin smirks at him lazily, “We’ll check up on the animals first, then clean up later. Just follow me hyung.”

The brat must be feeling all smug telling his elder what to do. But Jongdae’s really clueless so he’ll let the brat go for now.

⚡

“Jongdae-hyung, don't be scared. They don’t bite. Peck maybe. But it doesn’t hurt. Man up.” Jongdae sends the younger a sharp glare. This was not about being a man or not.

This is about nature. Instinct. Survival. And how it's common sense not to try and take the eggs of a chicken away from it.

“Come on, hyung. Minseok-hyung’s gonna get angry at us again,” the younger complains with a huff.

Before they were sent away to collect the eggs, they had been trying to clean up the cow shed, but Jongdae had failed miserably at the task and ended up slipping up many times.

Not one to miss a chance, Jongin had played around by teasing his hyung, which led to mud and manure not being cleaned up, and Minseok finding them hiding behind the cows playing a sick version of snowball.

Minseok’s scowl was enough to get them to clean up as much as possible, then they were sent off with a jerk of a head towards the chicken coop.

Now here they were, trying to collect the laid eggs. Keyword: trying. Jongin had already collected all the eggs from one chicken coop, whereas Jongdae had only collected one measly egg from the other.

Minseok could be finishing up their dirty work at the cow shed and might be on his way here to check on them again. If he sees that they’re not even done with such a simple task, they’re really going to get an earful this time.

“Oh come on, hyu–”

“Jongdae.” They startle at the voice and turn their heads. Talk about the devil.

“Mom’s calling you. I think it’s better you help her out in the fields.” The ‘rather than here’ is silently insinuated, and Jongin snickers as Jongdae leaves disappointedly.

Minseok kindly pats him on the back anyway for a good try.

But oh well, the field did turn out much easier than the barn. Aunt Miyeon even left him alone to harvest the rest of the vegetables by himself.

He’s actually happily digging out some potatoes, whistling a tune, as he routinely wipes beads of sweat away. The heat hasn’t reached its prime yet this early in the season, it’s only going to get worst, so Jongdae is convincing himself that this amount of sweating is nothing.

Then he hears it.

A familiar sputtering–a growling–accompanied by the sound of dead leaves and twigs getting crushed in quick accordance. Why does he already know what’s coming...

A red eye sore is what he manages to catch before his eyes close instinctively to protect itself from the dust coming at him. His cousin isn’t here this time to calm him as the vehicle comes way too close for comfort.

Jongdae launches himself back as far as possible and lands on his butt as the thing stops inches away from him. He coughs up smog that managed to sneak in into his lungs and pierces the driver’s window with his razor-sharp, squinted eyes.

It’s still hard to see with all the dust and smoke dancing in the air, and his spot on the ground doesn’t help him one bit, especially with how tall the vehicle is. He tries anyway to catch the face of the bastard who tried to kill him. _Twice_.

The fog clears slowly with rays of sunshine sieving through, blinding him for a moment, and the driver’s window rolls down theatrically.

Jongdae brings up a hand to shield his eyes and allows his retinas to adjust to the sun’s glare.

The first thing he takes note of is dark burgundy red hair with ugly, orange red highlights.

Then, it’s made worse with the tail of hair curling behind the man’s nape, pass the locks of hair brushing past his ears.

The third he takes notice of is the obnoxious pose the man behind the wheel is shamelessly taking.

In the time it took for Jongdae to adjust his eyesight fully, the man had rolled down his windows completely, laid his arm out, body leaning out slightly along, and looked down at Jongdae–a conceited smirk on his face.

And if the man almost running over Jongdae, twice–let him just repeat that, his stupid hair, or his stupid truck doesn’t make Jongdae hate him, then that stupid smirk will.

“Hey there,” the man purrs. It sends a shiver down Jongdae’s spine. The cringe was strong there.

Jongdae continues to frown and chooses not to answer him–just tries to get up.

“You must be Aunt Miyeon’s nephew. The one from the city,” the man continues with a curious tone.

Jongdae ignores him in favour of patting away grime from his clothes and body.

“Helloo? Hey sugar, I'm talking to you~”

A vein pops out of Jongdae’s head as his jaw stiffens in annoyance. The amused man, hanging out carelessly from his window, notices and smiles, “So you can hear me. Hello.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and grumbles out unwillingly, “Yeah, I heard you the first time.”

The man whistles and gives Jongdae a lopsided grin, “So you did huh. I'm Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. I live just a few plots down, near the river.”

“Mhmm...” Jongdae replies half-heartedly. He starts throwing the potatoes he managed to gather into a basket and decides it should be enough. He actually just wants to leave than stay here to chat with this weird guy– _who almost killed him_ , yeah Jongdae is not letting that go.

“Hey sweetie, why the long face?” The weirdo dares to ask.

Here’s the thing with Jongdae. He hates nicknames, especially puberty-triggering embarrassing ones–like when his mom called him darling in front of his classmates back in middle school. So this weirdo calling him a ‘sweetie’; does not sit well with him at all.

“ _You_. Almost ran me over with your huge truck.” Jongdae sends daggers with his eyes at the abomination, “If you can't drive properly, then don't.”

The man gasps dramatically, “Koko is not a truck.”

Jongdae pauses from picking up the basket of potatoes and judges the man openly, “You named your truck?”

The man scoffs, “No, I did not name my truck. I named my tractor.”

His face changes from offended to stand-offish in a split second. “He's a beauty, ain’t he.”

“U-huh, sure.” Jongdae starts walking away.

“Hey~ Don't leave!” the man calls, “Wanna go for a ride on Koko? You’re in luck. I just added this cool radio with some hip jams.”

Jongdae turns back to look at him, curious against his better judgement.

“Four words. You. Me. Koko. Bop.”

Jongdae makes an about turn and walks off quicker than before, ignoring the eccentric man with the ugly, red mullet yapping his mouth off in some weird lingo.

Jongdae understands the country dialect. His mom unconsciously regresses back to it at times, and he was even well-accustomed as a child. So he still understands when his cousins and aunt or uncle talk to him.

But he for the life of him cannot understand the things coming out of that man’s mouth.

“Well, hey!” Jongdae hears him call out, “I’ll see you around, and you know, the offer still stands!”

Jongdae shuts the gates behind him, although it doesn’t do much to block away the annoyance; seeing as the wooden fences allow for see through gaps and the height barely reaches his waist.

And as he hears the deep, convulsive laugh fading away, he concludes that the man might really have a screw loose and Jongdae hopes to never run into him again.

⚡

D-36

Jongdae soon forgets about the weird guy as his first week in the Busan countryside slowly passes by. He’s trying his best (or maybe not) to get used to life here. Everyday, without fail, either Jongin or Minseok wakes him up at the hour of dawn for chores.

He’s established a routine of sorts. Wake up, get dirty, wash up, eat breakfast, get dirty, a little break, eat again, get dirty again, wash up, eat, sleep, whine, and repeat.

Not even four days in, and he was already tired from it all. Not to mention the unwelcome heat is starting to take its toll on him. He doesn’t know if he can go on like this.

He needs freedom. He needs rest. He needs a connection. The lack of wi-fi and a general signal here is giving Jongdae terrible technology relapse. And it prevents him from getting to Junmyeon. Oh and his parents. Yeah, _the traitors_.

He sighs openly to himself just thinking about the past week as he digs out some potatoes again. He’s getting sick of all these round roots but Aunt Miyeon doesn’t trust him with the heavier tasks.

“Aww, why the big sigh cutie?”

Jongdae snaps his head up at the voice. His face twists into a grimace as his eyes set upon the man in front of him. It’s _red mullet weirdo_ , as Jongdae has dubbed him in his head.

He groans loudly when the guy opens the fence gates sans any permission and walks towards where Jongdae is crouching.

Jongdae doesn’t understand how he didn’t see, or _hear_ , him coming. Even without his vehicle, the man, as Jongdae has come to known, is _very loud_ and full of presence.

He comes whirling in like a hurricane, announcing himself with deep laughs and cheers, bustling with energy, does as he wants, and then leaves a wake behind.

It’s how Jongdae has managed to identify when he is near–the guy greets his aunt and relatives familiarly as if they were his own, and it’s also how Jongdae’s managed to avoid him.

“Ya know, I don’t see you around often, but when I do, you’re always digging out potatoes, huh,” he teases, “You sure love your starch.”

_Oh god, help him._

“I could help ya!” He announces happily. He invades Jongdae’s space and settles down beside him, making a grab for some potatoes.

Out of spite, Jongdae grabs the potatoes he was going for and puts it in his own basket. The red hair gives off an amused puff, and tries again to grab for a vegetable, but Jongdae does it again.

“You’re territorial, huh.”

“And you’re a busybody.”

“This busybody has a name.” The man returns triumphantly as if he just did something amazing like cornering Jongdae. Jongdae is not cornered, _not at all_.

“I don’t remember it,” Jongdae dismisses him and picks up his speed of picking up potatoes.

“Really?”

“Yeah, bad memory. I can’t remember shit. I’m dumb as fuck.” Jongdae rolls his eyes sarcastically at himself.

“No way. Let me test you! Hmm, what’s...” _How’d it end up like this?_

“The colour of my tractor?”

“Blue.”

“Colour of the sky?”

“Yellow.”

“The year?”

“2021.”

“1+1?”

“3. Quick math.”

“My name?”

“Don’t know.” As if Jongdae would fall for that.

“Your name?”

“Jongdae–” _Tsk._

“Jongdae. I’m Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun smirks triumphantly, as this time, he has fair and square successfully backed Jongdae into a checkmate.

Jongdae ignores him begrudgingly in favour of concentrating on the potatoes. It’s always the damn potatoes. He’s going to ask his aunt if he can do something else next time.

“Aww, come on Jongdae, you’re no fun,” Baekhyun nudges him playfully. Jongdae crab walks two steps away.

“Hey~” Baekhyun follows.

Jongdae clicks his tongue at him, looks him in the eye and gets annoyed by the playful mirth in his eyes, “Don’t you have anything else to do? Like where’s your noisy truck?”

Baekhyun has this offended look on his face for a moment, “You mean Koko, my tractor.” Then it quickly turns jovial again, “But why? D’you wanna go for a ride on him? Knew ya couldn’t resist!” He chirps up and grabs Jongdae up.

Jongdae was about to snap at Baekhyun for pulling him up suddenly like that when the guy suddenly whispers out gravely, “Oh, wow.”

Jongdae stares at him weirdly staring at his grip on Jongdae’s left arm. After a second, he directs the serious stare towards Jongdae.

“Jongdae, you...”

Someone please tell Jongdae what is happening.

“Have some serious game there.” Baekhyun finishes as he gropes at Jongdae’s whole arm.

Jongdae deadpans and facepalms himself mentally. He forcibly gets his arm back from Baekhyun’s invasive hands and steps away from him.

“You–” He pokes Baekhyun’s unexpectedly firm chest.

“–Baekhyun–” Baekhyun corrects.

Jongdae is forced into speechlessness, he was trying to make a threat there. He sputters for a while, not knowing how to deal with these kind of weird, 4-Dimensional guys.

“Stay away from me!”

And as Jongdae runs away from Baekhyun, he hears that deep laugh again, and he really _really_ wishes he doesn’t run into him again.

⚡

But when do things ever go his way? So exactly as he wished he wouldn’t meet Baekhyun again, the potatoes made sure he would. The potatoes. Because now Baekhyun knows that he can find Jongdae in the garden harvesting _the potatoes_.

Oh but! Jongdae has graduated from just harvesting potatoes. At his request, his aunt has tasked him with something new.

So it’s another day in which Baekhyun finds him in the garden, harvesting, but this time, in place of the brown oval-shaped vegetables that Jongdae would usually be holding are leafy greens.

“Oh my god, Jongdae. When you hold it up like that. You-You look like a flower with its leaves.” Baekhyun had said. Jongdae proceeded to throw a lettuce in his face.

It looked painful–it _was_ a whole lettuce–enough for Jongdae to almost feel bad.

“It hurts so good, babe,” Baekhyun groans out. _Almost_.

Byun Baekhyun is disgusting.

Another time when Jongdae and his cousins were at the barn– _yes, Jongdae was allowed there again_ , Baekhyun came in uninvited as always.

He whistles and waves at a shirtless Minseok who was shoveling away manure, passes by the defenseless Jongin who was feeding the animals and ruffles his bed hair, and finally struts up confidently to Jongdae who has learnt how to take the eggs away from its chicken.

“Hey, babe, am here to pick ya up.” He flicks the hair framing his face with his head and obnoxiously chews gum as he speaks as if it was a lamborghini waiting for them outside.

So Jongdae used to be scared of the chickens, but at that moment, he adores the species, as one of the hens suddenly leaps up and attacks the red head. Even a chicken knows when someone is flirting horribly.

But the image of a red mullet head man being chased around by a chicken unwillingly garnered a smirk out of Jongdae.

And then another another time, when Jongdae was in the garden watering new seedlings, Baekhyun had stepped in not even 5 minutes after Jongdae had. He’s starting to be really creeped out with how much the guy is following him.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” Jongdae shoots at him.

And really, he shouldn’t be surprised at the suggestive leer Baekhyun gives him.

The man left drenched from head to toe after Jongdae proceeded to shower him using the hose, but not without offering Jongdae another ride in Koko.

And so many more similar instances has happened in the past two weeks he’s been here.

Honestly, Jongdae does not understand his obsession with getting people to ride in that eye-catching, red truck (tractor). Better yet, Jongdae doesn’t understand Baekhyun at all.

He doesn’t know anything about the guy. He’s asked Minseok and Jongin, they claim he’s just a little goofy and very extroverted but overall harmless. They even say he’s reliable and helps out a lot in the town. High praise for what Jongdae sees is an airhead.

“You’re just not giving him a chance,” Minseok chides him.

“Give him some time. He may seem ‘out there’ but talk to him and you’ll find he’s not that bad a company.”

“Or friend,” Jongin adds with a smile.

⚡

D-31

So Jongdae hasn’t been playing nice. Sue him. He has issues– _lots of it_ –and making friends, in a place he didn’t really want to be at but has no choice to, is not really a priority on his imaginary to-do list.

But truthfully speaking, Jongdae is disappointed with himself too. Jongdae’s a nice guy. He shared his candy with weird, snotty Jongwoon in pre-school. He gave up his weekly allowance for old homeless Uncle Yoo under his apartment block. He even covered for a jackass colleague on that shitty, underpaid part-time job back in high school.

Point is; Jongdae isn’t mean and he didn’t mean to be mean to Baekhyun. He just got caught up in his first world problems that he forgot his manners.

_Is that what Mom’s punishing me for? Cause I’ve become too whiny and petulant? Well, wow she took the long way to get her point across._

All in all, Jongdae promises himself, that he’ll try being just a little bit nicer the next time he sees Baekhyun.

“Hey Jong-babe!”

_Which is easier said than done._

“Yes, Baekhyun?” he sighs exasperatedly.

A few seconds of silence is far and few in between when it comes to Baekhyun, so Jongdae stops picking out today’s featuring vegetable (a cute, orange carrot) to look at the man when he doesn’t hear an immediate reply.

Baekhyun is comically stock still mid-step with his mouth hanging open. “You said my name. And you replied me.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “Is it really that shocking?”

“Well, yeah. I never thought you’d ever talk to me normally,” Baekhyun confesses as he crouches down at his designated spot beside Jongdae.

Jongdae feels even more guilty at his words.

“Well, kinda hard to when you’re joking around most of the time.”

Baekhyun counters, “ _Well_ , it’s a way to break the ice quicker. And when was I ever joking? My offers to ride on Koko have been 100% sincere and genuine.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes again, this time with less ill-feeling and more fond irritation.

“Not that. I meant your horrible nicknames.”

“Like what?”

“Like cutie, sweetie, sugar, _babe._ ”

“What’s wrong with it?” Baekhyun asks with a pout sulkingly.

“It’s cringy!”

“It’s the truth,” Baekhyun replies easily. He’s still annoyingly smug, but when he smiles all teeth and no mirth, Jongdae is struck with realisation that Baekhyun is annoyingly handsome too.

He hates to admit it but past the embarrassing nicknames, Baekhyun is one smooth talker.

He hides his embarrassment by coughing and placing the orange vegetable in his hands into the basket.

Baekhyun thankfully doesn’t tease like he usually would, but Jongdae can still feel the self-satisfaction radiating from him.

“So what’s with you anyway?” Jongdae really doesn’t know anything about Baekhyun and so he’s making the effort to make up for all the times he’s been unpleasant.

“What’s with me?” Baekhyun side-eyes him, hands working on his own batch of carrots.

“Yeah. You know about me, which is creepy by the way, but I hardly know anything about you.”

“Hey, word goes around fast, especially in a small town like this,” Baekhyun defends himself.

“But I don’t go to town and I’ve never heard anything about you.”

Baekhyun laughs out loud at that, “Hmm, if you put it that way, let’s see. I’m Baekhyun. I live with my grandma and bro. Am 21 and legal. I have a tractor named Koko. What else do you want to know?” He asks, unsure of what else he’s supposed to share.

“Umm, I’m kind of not sure too,” Jongdae replies awkwardly. All these while, it’s been easy interacting with Baekhyun. It doesn’t take much to be irritated so it’s how he’s been. But now that they’re trying to be civil with each other–mostly him really, he doesn’t know how to act.

“Then, ‘nough about me. What’s up with you? Why are you here?” Baekhyun’s expression suddenly turns suspicious and accusing. Jongdae’s left dumbfounded.

“What?”

“No one suddenly comes to stay in the countryside.” He starts closing in on Jongdae who moves back in response.

“It can’t be for fun. You look bored on the best of days and like your world is ending on the worst.” Jongdae’s starting to look nervous and he falls on his ass onto the ground, Baekhyun following him with a piercing scowl, his arms framing Jongdae’s sides.

Jongdae tries to answer but gets cut off by Baekhyun’s accusations, “You did something bad didn’t ya? Terrible. Must be a crime.”

This; Jongdae can answer to.

“What? What the fuck, of course not,” he responds heatedly, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s firm chest, a trait not as surprising as the time Jongdae poked him in the chest, to push him back. The other man doesn’t budge.

“No, you did.” Baekhyun states matter-of-factly.

“I didn’t!”

“You did!”

 _This is getting ridiculous._ “I–!”

“No! Why else would they kick an angel out of heaven!” Baekhyun shouts.

A few seconds creep by. Jongdae gapes at him astoundingly. Baekhyun grins at him with pleased amusement.

“You’re fucking horrible,” Jongdae finally groans out in disbelief and falls back onto the ground.

Baekhyun laughs in his face.

⚡

D-27

“Minseok, have you seen Jongdae?”

“He’s in the garden gathering beets like you told him to, Mom.” It’s Jongin that answers instead, and Minseok nods his agreement.

Miyeon looks through the open windows of the kitchen and chuckles affectionately when she sees Jongdae diligently pulling out beets as she had taught him to. Minseok and Jongin snicker along with her.

Jongdae’s working hard at pulling the beets out of the soil while religiously dabbing the sweat on his forehead now and then. He’s wearing a long-sleeved plaid outerwear over his white top and a straw hat, and has a long, thin cloth over his lower body. The excessive cloth may add more burden but it’s necessary to protect him from the harmful rays of the crazy heat.

And he looks like he’s working for a living, it’s very endearing.

“Jongdae!” she calls out and waves for him to meet her at the sheltered patio just outside the kitchen.

In a few minutes, he’s come still wearing the outerwear and the hat.

“Yes auntie?”

She smiles at him as she hands him a beige canvas bag and a small pouch, “Why don’t you take it slow today and go to the market instead. Go have fun a bit there, but be back before dusk, and while you’re there, get these few things for me. There’s a list and some money in the pouch.”

She speaks fast and pats Jongdae lovingly on his cheek and pushes him out on his way, not leaving room for any say from him.

“Eomma, I want to go too,” Jongin grumbles out which earns him a frown from his mom and a knock on the head from his brother.

“Go take Galbi, the town’s quite a walk from here and it’s very hot,” she says to Jongdae.

“Umm, it’s okay, auntie. I’d rather not,” Jongdae mutters hesitantly. He’d rather suffer in the heat than on the cow.

She looks at him unsurely but leaves it at that, “If you’re sure, dear. Have a safe trip now!”

And there he goes walking uncertainly towards the town.

Jongdae doesn’t really understand her words. He has no friends in town. The only people his age range and close enough for him to hang around with are Minseok and Jongin, but she didn’t send them along with him. So really, he has no idea what’s he supposed to do to relax and have fun.

When he starts to wear from walking, he looks up at the sun and glares at it back. He could go on so much easier in the farm life without the yellow bully. But his feelings are of no use, it doesn’t tone the temperature down. The wind is more forgiving and cools him down slightly.

He sighs tiredly and decides not to focus on the heat. Instead, the ambience of the surrounding forest manages to distract him with its calm nature. It gives him a sense of peace and tranquility. The last he felt anything close was the end of his first semester in Uni which was just before he was sent here.

He was in his air-conditioned room, wallowing on his bed, and fiddling with his phone. Yet, despite the comfort, he remembers the sombreness. He was texting Junmyeon. He was still replying then, but Jongdae could notice the half-heartedness in his replies.

He should have done something then. Should have tried to fix whatever the problem was. Should have–

Jongdae shakes his head vigorously, shaking the negative thoughts away from his head.

_Not now. The sun’s enough of an enemy._

Probably one good thing being here has brought to him is that it takes his mind away from Junmyeon. He hasn’t contacted the man for a whole week. The last initiative was also just a quick _‘pls reply’_ text with no returns. He doesn’t really have the time to anyway. He’s busy doing heavy work and being tired all the time.

He’ll likely try to reach him again soon. He has to anyway. They need to fix things.

Jongdae’s planning in his head to charge his phone up when he reaches back when he hears the telltale sound of an engine behind him.

Lo and behold, it’s the towering red tractor rearing its bright colour again. Jongdae’s not as scared when he sees it coming at him though. Instead, he shakes his head hysterically at the man behind the wheels waving enthusiastically at him with a hand out the window.

He calmly steps aside when the vehicle draws and stops near and looks up at the driver’s window. Baekhyun is beaming down at him excitedly. He smiles back.

“Wow, look what I found. A walking treasure, my new favourite farmer.”

Jongdae sniggers, “Who was the old one?”

“Minseok. But don’t tell him he got replaced.” Jongdae laughs and rolls his eyes.

“Where were you heading favourite farmer?”

“To town. Aunt Miyeon asked me to get some stuff,” Jongdae answers, holding up the eco bag she gave.

“Then why are you walking in this hot weather, my man? Come on. Get in, Koko’ll take you there in no time.” Baekhyun reaches over to the other door to open it, signalling for Jongdae to get on.

It’s a nice gesture, really. Compared to the other times Baekhyun’s offered a ride on his tractor, this one definitely has a clear and polite reason. Jongdae’s just not so sure he wants to.

“Uhh, thank you... Baekhyun. For the offer. But I’m gonna pass,” he hesitates.

Baekhyun looks confused, but instead of insisting, he asks, “Why?”

Jongdae’s a little taken aback but tries to explain. Express trains. Old trains. Cows. Transport hasn’t been on his side lately. He doesn’t want to try and find out what’ll discomfort him on this ride too.

“No way! Don’t be scared. Koko’s a good guy. He won’t hurt ya!” Baekhyun reassures him. Doesn’t do much really.

“Besides, it’s so hot out. You’ll die if you walk all the way to town.” They both furrow their brows at the exaggeration, but looking at the sun who’s not letting up one bit, it might not be that far off of a prediction.

Still, Jongdae deliberates whether he should take up the offer. At this point, he agrees with his aunt and Baekhyun that it’s way too hot to be walking a kilometre in this weather. And the faster he gets to town, the faster he’ll get the stuff, the faster he’ll get back, and the faster he’ll reach his phone. So he doesn’t understand his indecisiveness.

“Hey, come on. I’ll put on the radio and drive slower for ya.” Baekhyun smiles kindly at him, so different from all the goofy smiles he’s been directing Jongdae.

Jongdae decides and pushes himself to walk to the other side of the tractor and observes the carriage. The thing’s tall so there’s a huge step protruding out. He looks for something to grab on to pull himself up. He’s about to grab on to a metal handrail when Baekhyun offers an outstretched arm.

Jongdae gazes at Baekhyun almost lying down on his side to make sure his hand reaches Jongdae from his driver seat with a helpful grin and he laughs out loud at the ridiculous sight.

Jongdae grabs his hand and steadies a foot down on the step, nods at Baekhyun, and together they pull Jongdae up into the seat. They breathe out a satisfied huff once he’s successfully seated.

It’s a tight fit inside. It’s not necessarily a two-seater vehicle. It’s more like just one big seat. So he ignores how their arms are just shy of touching each other and how it’s more hot and stuffy in here than outside–but not due the temperature.

“Okay! Sorry, no seatbelts. But it’s fine and dandy. You’re finally riding Koko!” Baekhyun whoops excitedly. Jongdae offers a stiff smile.

Baekhyun then fiddles with some buttons on the dashboard of the tractor and after a while some groovy music starts playing. He laughs joyously and howls, “Let’s go go go!” and finally starts the engine.

As promised, he’s not going as fast as he usually would. Jongdae would know, he’s seen how the tractor came speeding at him all those times, so it’s a nice relief.

The wind is blowing graciously into the vehicle with its windows rolled down, it’s already so much better than when he was walking. He can also enjoy the panoramic view of the forest as it passes by speedily like in those dramas his mom likes to watch.

Beside him, Baekhyun is surprisingly silent with a contented smile on his face as he focuses on driving. But Jongdae should stop feeling surprised by anything Baekhyun does cause it’s not like he knew anything about him anyway.

“Hey, take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Baekhyun says, eyebrow and the corner of his lips raised teasingly.

Jongdae continues to stare. More in wonderment at how absolutely and baselessly self-confident Baekhyun is.

“Just curious. I’ve never seen you so quiet.” Jongdae shrugs, the movement causing his arm to finally brush against Baekhyun’s. They don’t move away.

“You were quiet first. Deep in thought. Probably cuz of that thinking hat you’ve got on.” Baekhyun chuckles and steals a glance at him then returns his eyes on the road.

Jongdae pouts without realising and takes the straw hat off embarrassingly. In his rush, he manages to break the flimsy string that ties around the head.

He forgets about Baekhyun’s taunt in favor of cursing at his action, “Shit. This is Aunt Miyeon’s hat.”

Baekhyun steals another glance, “Oh no. She likes that hat. I’ve seen her wear it so many times.”

Jongdae worries his eyebrows, “Should I try and tie it back together?”

“Nah, you broke the hole on the hat. You can’t tie it.”

Jongdae pouts again.

“I’ve got something that might help. Open the glove compartment,” Baekhyun gestures with his head to which Jongdae’s hands follow.

He opens the glove compartment and sees some random stuff, but he doesn’t find anything that could fix the issue. He throws Baekhyun a questioning look.

“Use your hand to feel for something on the roof of the compartment.”

Jongdae does as told and feels around the compartment for something. After a while of a blind search, he feels something firm and tacky and tells Baekhyun so. Baekhyun tells him to pull it out.

“What is it?” Jongdae asks, _it’s probably blue tack_ , trying to pull the sticky thing out.

But Baekhyun stops and parks the tractor and it’s only then that Jongdae notices they’ve arrived, the centre of the town just a short walk ahead. Baekhyun pulls the gear and takes the key out of the ignition.

He then turns to Jongdae and gives him a cheeky grin, “Dried gum.”

Jongdae squawks and quickly withdraws his hand from the compartment while Baekhyun just giggles and jumps out the vehicle.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae shouts as he too gets down and chases after him.

Baekhyun entertains the chase and runs towards the market, Jongdae close behind. When they reach and Jongdae has caught him, they jokingly participate in a play fight and then giggle terribly at their immaturity.

After that, Jongdae starts seriously looking for the list of things his aunt asked of him. It’s mostly ingredients they don’t have or can’t grow in their garden. Baekhyun helps him with what he can but also by playing around. He takes fruits and vegetables, and even a fish, and makes silly faces with it. Because of this, they laugh around a lot, and what can be done in 30 minutes, they take an hour.

Once Jongdae has ticked off everything on the list, they both make their way back to where Baekhyun parked his tractor. They chat animatedly about random things, from what’s the best method to harvest root vegetables to Baekhyun telling Jongdae about the people in the town.

“Yeah, my grandma was so mad at her that for Seollal, my grandma gave her rotten ginseng! She even told me not to drive by her house anymore!” Baekhyun recalls the event to Jongdae.

“Why not drive by?” Jongdae asks, confused.

Baekhyun pauses from stepping onto his tractor to look at Jongdae, “Jongdae… You don’t actually think I just go around randomly in Koko for fun do ya?”

Jongdae gives him a blank look. Baekhyun groans out, “Haha, don’t tell me you also really thought I was a crazy kid.”

When Jongdae flushes and escapes to the other side to get on the tractor, Baekhyun gasps.

“Seriously, Jongdae? Now, I understand why you wouldn’t talk to me.” Baekhyun shakes his head disappointedly. Jongdae’s scared he actually offended him but Baekhyun grins in a split second.

“I help the town by going around with Koko to pave paths! I mean, I don’t actually pave the path, but by going over the land with Koko, it helps create clear directions and paths, so no one’ll get lost. Especially newbies like ya, honey.” Baekhyun winks at him and calls him a cringy name again, but Jongdae can’t find it in him to get mad.

Baekhyun inserts the key into the ignition and starts the tractor. He puts an arm over the seat to look back while reversing. Jongdae calls bullshit and pinches Baekhyun’s hand that was creeping onto his shoulder.

The red head yelps and giggles sheepishly at Jongdae, “So where to next?”

“What do you mean. Of course back to the house.”

Baekhyun’s lips protrude out in a sulky pout, “Why not hang out more? Let’s go have fun. I can take you places you’ve ain’t never been before.”

Jongdae pretends to think about it, “I should really get back though, Aunt Miyeon might need some of these stuff for dinner.”

He doesn’t mention that Aunt Miyeon gave him time to hang around and relax.

Then he sees the slight disappointment in Baekhyun’s face and thinks twice. Baekhyun’s been nothing but nice, understanding, and friendly to Jongdae whereas all Jongdae’s repaid him is misjudgement and half abuse– _he’s still sorry about the lettuce._

“I...”

Baekhyun peers him a questioning glance.

“I think I could make some time,” Jongdae murmurs and Baekhyun lights up.

“Really?”

Jongdae whispers at him gravely, “You’ve got until dusk.”

Baekhyun gasps but pushes the gear down, knitting his brows in seriousness, “I see. It’s a race against the sun.”

They laugh as Koko speeds off.

⚡

True to Baekhyun’s words, he brings Jongdae around the whole countryside, taking Jongdae to areas he didn’t even know existed. The seaside, the small river bank, a treehouse playground that children frequent. Jongdae realises country kids are wild and thrill seekers when he observes how they climb and jump from tree to tree.

Baekhyun’s no different and he encourages Jongdae too, but Jongdae doesn’t want to die early so instead they just watch over the kids and marvel at their bravery.

They have so much fun exploring the forests that they forget about the time. When they do realise, it’s already way past dusk and the sun is almost nowhere to be seen, just shades of navy and purple colouring the sky.

Baekhyun sends Jongdae back in a frenzied hurry, but they still giggle at each other when Jongdae conspiratorially sneaks back into the house.

They wave goodbye to each other and the matching grins on their faces promises more fun times. For now, Jongdae needs to drop off the bag of grocery he was supposed to return with hours ago soundlessly in the kitchen. He makes as minimal noise as possible and tip toes back to his room in the darkness.

He’s almost made it to his room when the light flickers on and he freezes. He turns to look and hopes it’s either Jongin or Minseok. He can cozy up to them not to tell Aunt Miyeon or Uncle Jae. Too bad it’s the compact figure of his aunt that greets him anyway. Her hands on her hips in a manner of strictness reminds Jongdae of his own mom.

“Umm... I’m sorry,” he starts off apologetically.

Aunt Miyeon just sighs at his disheveled and dirty clothes and skin from playing around too much. Well, she did tell him to have fun and relax.

She wants to reprimand him anyway, cause that’s how you discipline children. But seeing his pleased and happy aura despite the mud and cuts on his body evokes the memory of a young Jongdae beaming up at her with his incomplete teeth holding a fat, grumpy stray cat he found.

She sighs again, her will dissipating at the fond memory.

“Go clean up before you sleep, okay?”

Jongdae doesn’t miss her leniency and takes it thankfully. He quickly showers up and heads to sleep like she told him to and he slumbers soundly in his futon.

He forgets to text Junmyeon.

⚡

D-17

The sun goes up and down, and days pass by before Jongdae knows it. Along with it, Jongdae adapts more into life in the countryside. He’s so much better at chores, even in the animal barn.

Still, he finds the time to just chill and laze around like the city boy he is. When he’s not tired, he tinkers with his phone, playing games, updating what few friends he has and his family–through texts because there’s still hardly any internet connection here in the rural area, and of course messaging Junmyeon.

He hasn’t given up on contacting the man but he’s not as persistent and definitely not as bothered when he doesn’t get a reply. Jongdae’s just a little sad and disappointed. He has stopped feeling angry and wants nothing more than to fix things between them.

So of course, he’s gloomy when Junmyeon’s side in the chat turns out empty all the time.

Jongdae can forget about it during the day though.

For example, that one day, he’s out plotting the garden for new plants.

Everyday his tasks in the garden are getting more and more advanced and he’s so proud. Proud of his achievements, proud of his work, and proud of the garden which he now dotingly calls his baby.

Even though garden work is so much easier than the other chores, especially ones that Minseok and Jongin do which Jongdae’s still not excellent at, he’s satisfied being in charge of the garden.

He’s digging out the holes for the seeds when a suspicious red bob suddenly and inconspicuously appears on top of the garden fence. He knows who’s behind it and doesn’t freak out, just rolls his eyes amusingly.

Throughout his past 3 weeks here, he has somehow formed an unlikely friendship with Baekhyun. Jongdae finds that they share a lot of things in common, like humour, tastes, age, and even background. Baekhyun was also apparently from the city, then he moved to the countryside to be with his grandmother at 17.

Overall, Jongdae thinks that he and Baekhyun are very compatible... As friends.

So, it is with casualness that he calls out to the figure, “Baekhyun, I can see you.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun jumps out and rushes to shush Jongdae, “Shhh. No one should know I’m here ‘cept you.”

Baekhyun is way too close with his hand sealing Jongdae’s lips like this. For all that Jongdae now understands and accepts about Baekhyun, one trait he can’t is how Baekhyun has no respect for personal space.

Jongdae moves Baekhyun’s hands away with his own and doesn’t let go, “What are you on about this time?”

Baekhyun’s expression turns devious. “It’s freaking hot today. Wanna go to the river bank?”

Jongdae frowns at him, “I can’t Baekhyun. I’ve got to plant the new seeds by today.”

“I could help.”

“Your definition of help is dubious at best.”

“Then let’s skip,” Baekhyun whispers out suggestively.

Jongdae pushes Baekhyun’s face softly to the side in a mock slap and goes back to digging out holes on the ground. “You’re crazy.”

Baekhyun pouts and watches Jongdae dig out holes in boredom. He observes Jongdae’s calm and easy going pace and frowns harder.

“Well, you won’t get anything done hoeing around like that.”

Jongdae throws him an affronted glare. Baekhyun chuckles and stands up to the shed a few metres away. Jongdae doesn’t bother with him, concentrating on growing his babies. Baekhyun eventually comes back with a set of garden tools for his own.

He then crouches opposite Jongdae on a different strip of soil and starts digging, whistling a tune as he goes. Jongdae scoffs affectionately. Together they work at a set pace and when they’re done digging out enough holes, they start planting and watering the seeds.

This time, they work hand in hand. Jongdae would throw the seeds into the hole, Baekhyun would cover it with soil, and then Jongdae would water it. Then they would shuffle to the next hole and repeat.

Their teamwork lets them finish in 2 hours, a 2 hours difference if Jongdae did it alone and even more if Baekhyun chose to be difficult and distracting.

“See! We’re done! Told ya I’d help.” Baekhyun gleams. Jongdae has to pretend he doesn’t find it charming.

“So now can we go please~” Baekhyun drawls out, pulling on Jongdae’s arm.

Jongdae is unsure if he can just leave like this. Technically, he’s done all that Aunt Miyeon told him to do, but he should still inform her and see if there’s anything else he could do, right?

He’s about to vocalise his thoughts to Baekhyun when another voice beats him.

“Where you boys going?”

Baekhyun gasps and hides behind Jongdae, which is totally useless. They’re around the same height and build, and even more so, Baekhyun has red hair and an overall huge presence. People are bound to notice him.

“Baekhyun, dear. I can see you.”

“You Kims must have super vision or something,” he replies and snakes his arms around Jongdae’s waist, back-hugging him and giving up on trying to be invisible.

This shocks and annoys Jongdae who tries to untangle Baekhyun’s persistent and very invasive arms, he doesn't want to admit it's making him flustered. Miyeon watches the exchange with interest.

“Why don’t you go, Jongdae? Your friend there looks like he can’t wait anymore.”

Jongdae gives up on slipping away from Baekhyun and wonders at his aunt.

“Sweet! Thanks auntie! Let’s go, Dae!”

Jongdae is being pulled to Koko before he can utter any semblance of gratitude to his aunt and he’s led personally by Baekhyun who’s scared Jongdae will run away.

“Honestly, where am I supposed to run away. I can’t get rid of you,” he complains as Baekhyun pushes him up on Koko and closes the door.

He skips excitedly to the other side and quickly starts driving. He vibrates in his seat as he navigates through the woods and Jongdae tries to understand what’s got him so excited.

“I’ve got something dope to show you later at night. You’re going to be shook and totally mind blown,” Baekhyun declares eagerly.

Jongdae shouldn’t have introduced Baekhyun to memes. He’s overusing them. Distractedly, he nods along to Baekhyun’s words, then does a double take after processing it.

“Wait, at night?”

Baekhyun nods enthusiastically and before Jongdae can start on how it’s a crazy idea cause Baekhyun knows he will, he quickly adds in, “Take a chill pill, babe. Aunt Miyeon already gave you the go card. Let’s go wild.”

He whoops excitedly and speeds the rest of the way to the river bank, Jongdae shouting at him to slow down.

At the river bank, they dive excitedly into the cool water and sigh contentedly at the sweet relief on their burning skins. They’ve taken off their shirts and left their shorts on and even though Jongdae didn’t notice it just now, too intent on getting in the water, Baekhyun is very lean despite his small frame.

They’re really around the same fun size, but where Jongdae is sharp all around his face–sharp jaw, sharp eyes, sharp nose, sharp cheeks, sharp tilt of lips, Baekhyun is soft.

His muscled and toned body juxtaposes the soft droopiness of his eyes, the soft slope of his jaw, and the soft plumpness of his lips.

Jongdae should really stop staring before he gives Baekhyun the pleasure of catching him. He gathers the strength and urges his head down looking at his hands through the clear water.

“I feel like a fish. Water cool. Water good.”

Jongdae agrees to that, still not looking at Baekhyun. This irks Baekhyun. He wants a playmate, not silence.

With Jongdae still distracted, he scoops water up and throws it at him, successfully pulling him out of his thoughts. Jongdae vows revenge and they start an all out war, trying to throw each other down and over into the water.

They’re wet, half naked, and touching each other’s bare skin. It’s this thought that pauses Jongdae mid laugh and taking advantage of his moment of weakness, Baekhyun lifts him up into the air and flings him into the water.

He can hear Baekhyun’s deep laughter through the softer vibrations of the soundwaves underwater. The sound oddly sparks something in his chest.

Jongdae swims up to the surface and jumps out of the water. He runs his hair back and smooths the water out with his hand. Then he flicks off water from his face and eyes so he can find the shithead and throw him into the water too.

He finds Baekhyun silently gazing at him instead. Jongdae suddenly gets self-conscious.

“Am I James Bond? Cause if not, I am not worthy to see this ‘Bond Girl’ worthy scene, Jongdae.”

“Gahd, shut up Baekhyun,” Jongdae throws his head back laughing and aims more water at Baekhyun.

Jongdae used to brush off Baekhyun’s flirting remarks, thinking them to be idiotic and empty. Now he stammers and fidgets nervously, embarrassed, confused, flustered.

Baekhyun has a way with words, and his words have a way of affecting Jongdae.

They laze and swim around some more until the sun has been shaded and the sky is just a blur of blue and white. In no time, it’ll start fading into oranges and pinks and then hues of purple and blue and it’ll be night.

So they push themselves out of the water and dry themselves as much as possible, and leave their shorts to dry by itself, which doesn't take long with the summer heat that catalyses the process. They then put on their dry shirts when the wind bites at their skin.

By the time they’re in Koko on to their next destination, wherever that is to Baekhyun, the sky has well and truly blended into an orange gradient.

“Where are you taking me again?” Jongdae muses lazily, body leaning out of the window of the vehicle.

“It’s a secret.”

Jongdae groans out lazily. He’s worn out. It’s so different from how he gets tired from heavy farm work or when he gets back home from class. It’s an _‘I just spent the whole day out doing silly things with my friends and I’ve used up all my energy’_ kind of tired. It’s a good kind that makes him doze off.

He wakes up being prodded softly on his shoulder. Baekhyun’s looking down at him tenderly.

“Where are we?” he grunts out sleepily.

“My grandma’s house,” Baekhyun answers gently.

Jongdae sits up straighter at his answer. Baekhyun’s never brought him to his house before and he’s never met his grandmother. He also knows Baekhyun has an older brother that takes care of things in the house when Baekhyun’s out.

Is he going to meet them?

“Come on,” Baekhyun encourages him out. He’s already out of Koko and is in front of Jongdae, waiting to help him get down.

Baekhyun brings him into the backyard rather than into the house. He grabs a ladder and lines it up with the walls of his house.

“Where’s your grandma?” Jongdae looks around and notices that the lights are off.

“Probably sleeping. She knocks off early,” Baekhyun mumbles, focusing on getting the ladder stable.

“And your hyu–”

“Who’s there?” A voice not belonging to either Jongdae and Baekhyun suddenly speaks and it creeps Jongdae into a jolt.

“Baekhyun? Seriously, stop doing things that make you seem like a thief.” The man appears from the other corner of the house and his features look very familiar.

“Oh hyung. Sorry, haha. Just wanted to show Jongdae around.”

Jongdae bows politely at the older man when he glances at him.

“Oh, Aunt Miyeon’s nephew. I see. Okay, have fun. Don’t stay out too late. It’s your turn tomorrow. Night.” Then he leaves with a wave. Baekhyun waves at his back.

“Your turn?” Jongdae asks.

“Chores. Here, you go up first. So I can catch you when you fall,” Baekhyun winks at him.

“I wish you were cooler like your hyung.”

Baekhyun gasps controversially.

They climb up carefully, Baekhyun with more ease, and when they finally reach the rooftop, Jongdae doesn’t know what he was expecting but it’s definitely not nothing.

Baekhyun holds his breath and stares at Jongdae expectantly. Jongdae’s pressured to give him a good reaction, but he can’t react to nothing.

“Umm, Baekhyun? What... Umm... ?” He sends Baekhyun a questioning look. “What am I supposed to look at?”

Baekhyun chortles and pushes at Jongdae’s shoulders, “You have to lie down for this.”

“Wha–What?” Jongdae falters and place his hands over Baekhyun’s on his shoulder as he slowly gets pushed down onto his back. Baekhyun follows and looms over him, his forearm situated on both sides of Jongdae’s head.

Jongdae looks up at him warily as Baekhyun draws his face nearer. Jongdae closes his eyes.

He feels and hears some movements, and then Baekhyun’s voice rumbling beside and not in front of him, “Open your eyes.”

He does hesitantly and it takes a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The pupils in his eyes expand to take in more light and the night sky before him. The dark navy canvas of night littered with tiny white dots of stars.

It’s nice...

“You’re not wowed,” Baekhyun states. He’s not disappointed, he knew it’s cliche and nothing as amazing the aurora borealis, but Jongdae’s confusion was not anticipated.

“It’s not extraordinary. But I came from the city too and starry skies were rare there at least. So I thought maybe this would be nice to show you.”

Jongdae nods, he agrees with him. If he were in Seoul in his apartment right now, if he were to look out, the closest thing to a star he would see are the glows of the streetlights.

They bask in silent appreciation for a while. A while because the longest Baekhyun can keep quiet for is not more than 5 minutes.

“So did you think I was gonna smooch you?” Baekhyun cocks his eyebrows teasingly.

Jongdae covers his face and groans painfully, “Baekhyun, you are a child.”

Baekhyun replies with a laugh.

“But have you, you know?”

“Baekhyun, we are not pubescent teens anymore.”

He laughs again but waits expectantly for Jongdae’s answer.

“I’m not talking about this with you.” Jongdae shakes his head and turns his body away from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun whines and pulls at Jongdae’s shirt, “Aww, come on. You said we’re adults. Let’s talk adult things!”

Jongdae ignores him, pretending to be asleep. Baekhyun pouts and comes closer, then hugs Jongdae around his waist. Jongdae curses Baekhyun’s lack of personal space again, but he’s not going to lose this battle of wills.

“Okay, fine. How about relationships. Any gurrls or guyss?”

Baekhyun has a mind of 9 year old in a body of 21 year old hot stud.

He wails out when Jongdae doesn’t answer him again. After a while, he rests his case and just cuddles up to him, resting his head on Jongdae’s arm.

It’s warm and fuzzy and he doesn’t understand why they’re doing this. He doesn’t ask though. Doesn’t think. He should just stop thinking when it comes to Baekhyun.

“There was this guy...” Jongdae confesses. Baekhyun perks up behind him.

“There _is_ this guy.” Jongdae reiterates.

“But I’m not sure what’s happening. He won’t even reply me anymore,” Jongdae fades off dejectedly.

“What. How ungrateful. There I was, in my cool tractor, trying to get you to notice me, and this guy has you willingly talking but he won’t even reply?” Baekhyun gestures wildly somewhere at the distance, wherever Seoul is.

Jongdae gets startled over how defensive Baekhyun is over him and gets overcome with guilt again when Baekhyun reminds him of how much of an ass he was at first.

Baekhyun notices, of course. Baekhyun has such an awareness and sensitivity to people.

“Hey, it’s okay, Jongdae. I’m not mad. I’m just glad we’re best bros now. So this guy– What’s his name?”

“Junmyeon.”

“Yeah, Junmyeon. He is cancelled!”

Jongdae feels the negativity drowning away.

“Who does he think he is anyway?” Baekhyun asks rhetorically.

“My teacher.”

Baekhyun slowly processes Jongdae’s words in his head, “Your... teacher?”

Jongdae nods admittedly. Now that he’s saying it out loud, talking to someone about it, it does sound a little crazy.

“Jongdae! That’s crazy!” Baekhyun waves his hands around excitedly with a grin on his face. He doesn’t look repulsed, which is relieving.

“He’s a young TA. He’s not that old, just a few years older. And, and I just thought we had something good going on...” Jongdae presses his lips together. He doesn’t want to go off on an all out rant here.

“Well, his loss.” Baekhyun hits him on his shoulder.

“Besides,” he props his head on his hand, turning a cocky grin to Jongdae, “There’s other fish to go for in the sea.”

“I would if I could.” Jongdae shrugs nonchalantly, just a little more depressing than what he's going for.

Baekhyun sits up awkwardly. It’s the first Jongdae has seen him unsure of his actions.

“H-Hey. I mean it, Jongdae. It’s his loss.”

“I know. I just–just want to talk to him.”

Baekhyun scoots closer to him, pushing their shoulders together, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Jongdae offers Baekhyun a sincere, appreciative smile.

“Okay, let’s stop talking about this!”

They move on to less serious topics and talk till late into the night. It’s a repeat of the day they ventured from the market into the woods. Jongdae has no complaints. It’s just a little embarrassing to be caught twice in a row when he sneaks back home.

Unluckily, this time, it’s by Jongin.

“Eomma! Jongdae-hyung just came home!” He tattles.

Minseok throws a towel at him from his room and Jongdae sticks his tongue at him childishly as Uncle Jae reprimands Jongin for shouting in the middle of the night.

An entertaining end to the entertaining day.

⚡

It’s now D minus 9 days until Jongdae’s temporary stay here is done.

He’s completely adapted to the simple, yet straining life of farming and he almost feels melancholic.

He’s out in the garden again, this time without Baekhyun around. The man came by earlier to tell Jongdae he won’t be around that much today. He was tasked with bigger things by the townspeople. Apparently, other than going around the town to pave paths, Baekhyun does big favours for the whole community.

He’s calmly pulling out the unwanted weeds when his aunt walks into the garden holding a huge basin full of lettuce and a basket of ingredients. She's probably going to make kimchi. Jongdae quickly struts up to her and helps her carry the heavier basin.

Miyeon smiles lovingly at him, “You’re getting good at this huh?”

“I try,” he jokes. They set the their things down and sit comfortably on stools.

His aunt ruffles his hair and laughs at him, “Your mom would be happy to see you like this.”

Jongdae quiets cause he knows this is going to be ‘the talk’ and he can finally find out the actual _real_ reason why his mom sent him here.

He doesn’t believe her shit of him being left alone one bit.

“You just finished your first semester in university, didn’t you?” Miyeon asks him as she prepares herself with gloves to start making kimchi.

Jongdae nods. The air remains still as Miyeon collects her thoughts and approaches the subject cautiously.

“About a month before you came here... Yoo Jin called me. Told me she was worried,” She looks at Jongdae, “about you.”

Jongdae thinks of all the possible things he could have done that was potentially worry-inducing, but comes to none.

“She asked me about Minseok and Jongin. How I handled them. Tons of silly questions.” She rolls her eyes.

“In the end, I think she was just unsure of how to be a good parent to you and Jongdeok.” She gazes in the distance.

“She says she doesn’t want to be like those parents who push their own dreams onto their child. So she let you and Jongdeok choose whatever you wanted to do. She wanted to let you decide for yourself. Your own life.”

Jongdae smiles along with her. His mom is always overthinking these kind of stuff. She’s already an amazing parent for even considering these kind of things.

“Jongdeok was okay. But you.” She glares at him playfully, “She didn’t understand you.”

“You weren’t unhappy. But you weren’t happy too. And she started complaining about how you’re becoming so spoiled and whiny and annoying but quiet, dejected, and gloomy at the same time,” she goes on.

“I thought she was talking about herself for a moment.” Her own childhood flashes in her eyes for a moment, of her and her younger sister, naive and wet behind the ears.

Now they’re aging, watching their own children do the same before their very own eyes.

“You’re both really cut from the same cloth. Mother and son.”

Jongdae listens along faithfully, nothing to add on to the conversation. His aunt is remembering things from a time he probably hasn’t even been born yet.

“Then, we reminisced about the old days. Remembering when she would bring your whole family here.” A joyous smile returns to her face.

“And how you loved it so much here. You would even hide in the woods when it was time for you to go back to the city.” ”

Jongdae grunts recalling his father’s words.

“We were just joking around when she suddenly gets this idea.” She pauses dramatically to look at Jongdae, “She wanted to make you happy.”

“And she thought and hoped that sending you back here would.”

A sudden epiphany overtakes him.

Yes, he realises he’s not a very outgoing person, could even call himself a loner. Yeah, he has a few friends in University, but they're all from high school.

But upon entering University, his loneliness turned for the worse with the inborn talent he had that naturally attracted hate, which led to the phasing out in his classes. It made him even more introverted to the point where he pushed people out, even his own family.

That’s where Junmyeon came in. Calling out to Jongdae in one of his classes and approaching Jongdae’s desk, far away from other students, looking like a beacon of light. He made Jongdae feel proud and less ashamed of being far and beyond above the rest.

_‘People envy. And people hate. They try to bring you down, because they know you’re above them, Jongdae. Don’t let it get to you. I, and the other teachers, we acknowledge you. We’re here for you.’_

He held on to these words. Held on to Junmyeon. He believed that Junmyeon raised him up before he could fall deeper into the hole of hatred.

He depended so much on him to make him feel better about himself, that he only felt worthy when Junmyeon’s around, got addicted to him. He reduced Junmyeon to an ego. He reduced himself to an empty shell that can’t exist without Junmyeon.

He lost the love for himself, because he depended on the love given to him by Junmyeon.

So when there was threat of losing him. Of being separated from him. He faced an existential crisis.

“Anyway, I thought it was crazy. Really, sending you here alone, all by yourself, for a chance of cheering you up?”

Coming to the countryside, he came back to his roots. Of his childhood days.

He lost his soul in the city. He found it again back here.

“But a mother knows best. And it actually worked.”

_With the cows. The chickens. The vegetables. The garden. Minseok. Jongin. Aunt Miyeon. Uncle Jae. Baekhyun._

A touch on his shoulder brings him back to reality, “I hope you can show her this same smile right now when you go back, Jongdae. She would be really happy to see it.”

_He found himself._

“Thank you, auntie.”

⚡

After that talk with Miyeon, Jongdae gets pushed to rest for the day. He jokes that she’s been going so easy on him that Jongin’s gotten jealous and accusing him of kissing up, but follows her advice anyway.

He’s banished to his room where he sits and thinks through all of the day’s revelations.

He doesn’t know what to feel. All he knows is that he feels so much lighter, like a thousand year burden has been lifted off of him.

He found clarity in this small town hidden in the vast nature of Busan.

6 more days before he has to go back to Seoul. It's funny how, had he been thinking like he was 5 weeks ago, it would have been ‘6 more days before he _can_ go back’.

He kinda understands his young self now. He doesn’t feel like leaving.

But he’s looking forward to anyway. With a clearer mindset, he can fight his demons head on. He found his happiness here, he can bring that with him. He doesn’t need to be with Junmyeon to make himself feel happy.

He’s happy on his own.

But he can be with Junmyeon to be happier, together. And that’s what he’s going to do. When he gets back, he’s going to try to fix things with him. And if it doesn’t. Then it’s okay.

_It’s okay._

He jumps onto his futon and rolls around sighing contentedly.

He’s smiling with a languidness, almost dozing off, when he hears a notification tone from his bag.

 _It might be mom._ He thinks joyfully, eager to talk to the woman.

To his surprise, it’s not a text from his mom, but from Junmyeon.

_Today might just be the best day yet._

He opens it with fervish, the first step to fixing things with Junmyeon just right in front of him.

But the world takes it’s time crashing down on him as he reads the lengthy message Junmyeon sent.

‘Jongdae, I am sorry for ignoring you recently. It’s my mistake for avoiding and prolonging this issue. So I need to clear this up now. There is nothing between us. I am your teacher, this situation is very inappropriate. Please stop texting or calling me like this. Goodbye.’

“Hello.”

Jongdae doesn’t realise he had pressed the call button, not until he hears a voice he almost forgot. Jongdae would have wondered at the miracle of him picking up, but he has other pressing matters to attend to.

“What do you mean?”

He hears a sigh over the line, he can imagine Junmyeon rubbing his forehead stressfully. It’s a habit of his.

“Jongdae, look. I’m very sorry if my actions led you on. I didn’t mean for you to misunderstand. I’m a new teacher and I just wanted to do my best, especially seeing a student being isolated like that. I’m sorry if it gave you false hope.” He listens blankly to the staticky voice of Junmyeon, the connection here still a flop.

“Junmyeon-hyung. I know... that I may seem childish to you? But please, hyung, give me a chance. I-I’ve thought things through,” he struggles for words, “We don’t have to be anything for now? Just give me chance. I really do lik–”

“Jongdae. I’m engaged. So please stop. For me. For yourself. Okay?”

A beat.

“Goodbye, Jongdae.” The call ends before Jongdae can stop it.

_Engaged?_

He surges up onto his feet. Heart over mind, he takes off out of his room. He rushes past Jongin and misses his words.

“Oh, Jongdae-hyung. Baekhyun-hyung’s outsi– Woah.”

He doesn’t know where his feet is taking him exactly. The one track in his mind just leads to a smiling Junmyeon accompanying Jongdae during his study time and mentoring him along his notes.

Yes, Junmyeon, that’s where he needs to be.

Foolishly he acts blindly on his feelings, sprinting out of the sliding screens of the house without even putting on shoes.

He doesn’t feel the gravel and stones pressing into the soles of his feet. It’s not until he bumps roughly into Baekhyun that he snaps out of his emotionally-propelled actions.

“Woah, hey, Jongdae,” Baekhyun gently catches him in his arms before he could fall, “Where are you going?”

“Junmyeon.”

Baekhyun shows his confusion at the almost unfamiliar name.

“My teacher. The one– last time–”

“Okay, hey, hey, calm down. What’s wrong with him?” Baekhyun tries to placate Jongdae, but Jongdae’s still looking around wildly.

“He’s engaged. He’s getting married. He doesn’t lo–”

Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s chin and forces his eyes on him. Baekhyun’s burning, concerned gaze anchors Jongdae down to reality.

“Jongdae. Then what do you want to do now?”

“I don’t kno– I need– Seoul.” All his bravado of things being okay–that if Junmyeon doesn’t want him, doesn’t fix things between them, it’ll be okay, because Jongdae can be happy on his own, it’s all gone.

He stares open-mouthed at Baekhyun, hoping to find the answer in him.

Baekhyun lets go of his chin and steps away from Jongdae. He brisk walks towards Koko. Disappointment washes over Jongdae momentarily.

“Well?” Baekhyun calls out from the driver’s seat, Jongdae looks on in a daze. “The trains don’t run this late on a weekend. This’ll take longer, but it’s not impossible.”

Baekhyun doesn’t laugh at him. Baekhyun, who dodges serious situations by cracking jokes. Baekhyun doesn’t judge him. Baekhyun doesn’t doubt him. Baekhyun wants to help him. Baekhyun, who’s insinuated an interest in Jongdae. Baekhyun, who Jongdae danced around with but had no intention of pursuing anything further.

Baekhyun, who turns the ignition on and rolls Koko forward. Baekhyun, who directs a stern, serious gaze at Jongdae and tells him, “Get on. We’re taking you to Seoul.”

⚡

The sun is fair and equal in that it is not any less forgiving to others. So even among the modernised buildings of Seoul, the sun shines with every intention of burning everything it shines upon down.

Even so it does not bother the protagonists of this momentous day.

A man clad in all white stands proudly at the altar, gazing tenderly at a figure equally dressed in white strolling towards him. He greets the figure with an outstretched, guiding hand towards the officiant. They exchange fond looks through the translucent veil shielding a clear view of each other.

The ceremony drags on, the audience and our protagonists’ impatience elevating each moment.

Finally, the climax reaches as the officiant asks the two to face each other and join hands.

“Kim Junmyeon.”

The man in the white suit braces himself straighter.

“Do you, take Wu Yi Fanny as your lawfully wedded... partner?” The officiator sends a questioning glance at Junmyeon, who prompts him to proceed and ignore the odd choice of words.

“To live together in matrimony. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor, and keep them for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to them. So long as you both shall live?”

Junmyeon arranges himself nervously but confidently smiles, “I do.”

The officiant nods and turns to the bride and repeats the wedding vow.

“Do you, Wu Yi Fan–”

“I do.” The officiant jumps at the sudden interruption and deep voice, and he looks at the bride inquisitively.

The bride coughs softly and repeats in an artificial high voice, “I mean, ahem, I do.”

The officiant hasn’t even finished the vows. He’s starting to get weirded out by the bride. Junmyeon smiles like he has the whole world in his palms anyway.

The officiant ignores the strange aura coming off from the couple and decides to just finish his job here. This time, it is to the audience he directs his question at, “If anyone here, can show as to why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

He observes the audience looking around, waiting to see if anyone would actually object. Meanwhile, the couple can’t take their eyes off of each other.

The officiant waits a few moments more, a quiet buzzing of an engine far off in the distance which everyone in the building ignores, striking it off as the real world still moving on behind them.

“If there are no objections, then to Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yi Fan–(the bride coughs), I now pronounce you husband and–”

A sudden screeching of wheels overpowers the voice of the officiant and prevents him from proceeding.

“Stop the wedding!” An equally screeching loud voice screams out and in the next moment, a huge vehicle enters through the giant doors of the church.

This garners the attention of the couple, especially Junmyeon who recognises the stubborn look of the man in the passenger seat of the... truck?

“Jongdae?”

“A truck?”

The couple says at the same time.

“Hyung.”

“He’s a tractor!”

Jongdae and Baekhyun answer as Baekhyun parks Koko on the dirtied red carpet, both of them getting off to face the wedding couple.

“What is happening?” The officiant asks exasperatedly. The day has been too confusing for him.

“I object!” Jongdae explains to him, “I object to the wedding.”

“Jongdae, please stop this.” Junmyeon pleads with him, shaking his head disappointedly.

But Jongdae just marches up to the altar, Baekhyun following behind him, to come in between the couple. Now that Jongdae takes a closer look at them, he too feels the suspicious vibe surrounding the bride.

He looks her up and down but dismisses her in favour of Junmyeon.

“Hyung, please. Hear me out first.”

“No, Jongdae, stop. Just stop.” Junmyeon close his eyes in frustration.

“Kim Jongdae? The student?” This time a random man from the audience below pipes out. Upon closer inspection, Jongdae realises it’s the headmaster of the Music Department in their University.

“No. Sir, this is a misunderstanding,” Junmyeon tries to clarify.

Jongdae stares at him woefully. Baekhyun stares at Jongdae.

The staring is interrupted by a tap on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Yeah, hello. Excuse you. This is my wedding.” It’s the bride, very intimidatingly informing Jongdae–as intimidating as she could in her fake, squeaky voice, “Fuck off.”

Jongdae gasps, “What kind of lady– Where are your manners? And what’s with your voice?”

He squints at her to take a good look of her face through the veil, she moves back unconsciously, “Wait, more like, what’s with your face?” he asks offensively. He can hear Baekhyun snicker behind him.

“Jongdae, don’t be rude to my spouse.” Junmyeon reprimands.

Jongdae turns to him again, “Junmyeon-hyung, you can’t marry...” he looks at the bride again, “her. She’s not right for you. Let’s just talk first.” He grabs Junmyeon’s arm to pull him down from the altar.

Junmyeon resists and the bride growls before grabbing where Jongdae is holding her husband, “No! Go away!”

Jongdae furrows his brows, appalled at her, “No, you go away!”

He pulls his arm back forcefully and accidentally hits the bride in the face, effectively knocking the white veil off her head... and her wig?

Everyone looks on shockingly at the bride with the undercut hair and suddenly without the wig and veil, everyone starts to notice the masculinity the bride was hiding. Broad shoulders, thick messy brows, a defined jawline, and even a slight 12 o’clock shadow.

“What the fuck,” Baekhyun shares everyone’s sentiments.

The bride opens her (his?) mouth, flabbergasted at the loss of her (his) wig, veil, dignity, “N-No.”

Junmyeon rushes to his aid, “No, no, no. Yi Fan, it’s okay.”

He lets him hug and comfort him, but his anger is boiling way past a point of any return now.

“You!” He points a finger accusingly at Jongdae. Jongdae would laugh at the comical view in front of him, but the bride’s outraged expression is enough to shut him up–not Baekhyun though, who fails in holding in his giggle and muffles it with his hand instead.

“You blew our cover!” he bellows out accusingly.

Jongdae actually steps back from his accusing finger and Baekhyun walks closer to Jongdae in case anything happens.

All these while, the audience watch on with avid interest at the drama unfolding before them. It’s not everyday someone objects at a wedding. It's not everyday this weird love scenario happens in general.

Junmyeon coos at Yi Fan softly, trying to pull him back from approaching Jongdae further, but the man on hold suddenly starts acting weirdly–even more weirder than previously.

Yi Fan's body crouches and starts convulsing instantaneously. Jongdae, Baekhyun, and the officiant retreat from the couple, terrified at the current progression.

To everyone’s horror, the bride starts to grow scales and in size. His body cracking and expanding to adjust to its increasing size.

“No, no, babe, calm down,” Junmyeon’s calls fall on deaf ears as the beast (“A dragon!”) towers over everyone.

People look on in horror and start running for their lives, but Jongdae and Baekhyun, the nearest to the dragon, are frozen in their spots.

The dragon howls a shrieking roar, looks down at Jongdae, and starts breathing rapidly.

Jongdae realises too late what it was trying to do and fire rushes out of the dragon’s mouth, aiming for him. He shields himself pathetically with his arms and just when the fire is about to hit...

Baekhyun runs up in front to shield him with his whole body.

Jongdae can only scream.

⚡

“No!” Jongdae sits up from the ground, screaming and touching his face. Baekhyun wakes up in a frenzy beside him and takes hold of Jongdae’s flailing arms.

“Jongdae, Jongdae! Calm down!” He grabs Jongdae’s face, squeezing it.

Jongdae focuses on Baekhyun’s face and relaxes, his cheeks flushed together in a chub and lips forcefully in a pout.

Baekhyun only lets go when he makes sure Jongdae has calmed down.

“Baekhyun, oh my gosh, where are we?” Jongdae looks around, finding themselves at the river bank.

“Hey, calm down. We're at the river bank. We came here when you realised how stupid going to Seoul on Koko was, remember?”

He sees Jongdae thinking through his words, “I’m still offended by the way, don’t underestimate my baby.” Baekhyun crosses his arms.

Jongdae considers his words and yes, he does remember.

He freaked out when he found out about the wedding. Ran out of the house. Bumped into Baekhyun, who insisted he could take Jongdae to Seoul, a heaping 325 kilometres away, on Koko. Jongdae who wasn’t in the right mind, and beyond touched at Baekhyun’s offer, jumped along with the idea.

Only when they reached a dead end of dense trees with no clear path did they realise just how dumb their plan was. Baekhyun still insisted they could do it though, pushing through the thick twigs and branches.

Jongdae knows Baekhyun can be ridiculous, but not illogical. He thinks the main reason Baekhyun insisted on going through with the plan was to make him feel better.

Jongdae has cheered up enough with just Baekhyun alone though. Baekhyun jumping in a split second to cater to Jongdae's needs, not questioning him, made him forget all about why he was panicking to begin with.

So he convinces Baekhyun to drop the plan and just return back to town. He only manages to convince him by suggesting they hang out, an initiative usually made by Baekhyun–not Jongdae, and with that promise, Baekhyun backtracks and brings them to their regular playground, the river bank.

Once there, Baekhyun talks Jongdae through his breakup and Jongdae finds that he’s not as hurt as he thought he was.

“It’s the Byun effect. My words have magic,” Baekhyun declares, wiggling his eyebrows and hands mysteriously at Jongdae.

Baekhyun might be joking, but Jongdae truly believes him.

“Nah, I think it’s just Baekhyun magic,” Jongdae smiles shyly at him.

Baekhyun sits up straight and gets this twinkle in his eyes as he too smiles shyly back at Jongdae.

It was a first for them to act so bashful around each other. It signified a change in their dynamic. A change they welcomed wholly.

They then dozed off after chatting around more and that’s when Jongdae had that horrible dream. The blazing sun rays acting as a realistic effect of dragon fire.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks him worriedly. He might be asking about the dream Jongdae had, but Jongdae can read him and knows he’s referring to the events of the day overall.

Jongdae admits honestly, “Yeah. I am.”

Baekhyun beams at him.

“Thanks to you.” Jongdae slithers his hand into Baekhyun’s coyly.

Their grins grow bigger.

⚡

Rain pounds at the roof of the taxi, a woman quickly running out of with her small luggage to the shelter of her apartment block. She wipes off water from her face as she taps her keycard onto the reader, the glass doors of the lobby opening, inviting her to its warmth.

She greets some neighbours who are all coincidentally at the lobby as well, waiting for the elevator. She answers simple questions about her trip to Jeju which she replies kindly to.

They get into the elevator and she gets off at her floor, bowing goodbye.

She saunters to the correct apartment door, opening it confidently, knowing that it would be unlocked–that her family would be waiting for her inside.

“Family! The woman of the house has returned,” She announces cheerfully. Dropping her wet coat and leaving her luggage on the doorway entry.

She steps into her home, walking into the living room and finds her eldest son watching television.

“Welcome home, mom,” he greets.

“Thank you, Jongdeok.” She bends down to kiss him on his head. She’s about to ask where the rest of her family members are, when her husband appears from the kitchen.

“Welcome back, dear,” he goes to embrace her, she accepting it thankfully. She quickly pecks him on the lips and goes to the kitchen to fetch herself a warm cup of coffee.

“Yes, I’m glad I’m back. I’ve missed you all. Where’s Jongdae?” She takes out a mug from a cupboard and fills it with ready made coffee. She doesn’t hear any answer, but she shrugs it off as them not being able to hear her properly.

She enters the living room again to see her husband and son avoiding her gaze suspiciously.

“Where’s Jongdae?” she repeats her question, this time sensing some foreboding.

“Where’s Jongdae? Jongdeok, where’s your brother? He should have been back two days ago, right?” She glares at her husband and son respectively, but they refuse to meet her eyes.

“You see...” Jongdeok starts.

“About that...” Her husband finishes evasively.

⚡

“Jongdae! What do you think you’re doing? Come back this instance!” she shouts through the phone at her youngest son, who was supposed to be back in Seoul right now, not in the home of her sister all the way in the Busan countryside.

“Mom, thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of me and Jongdeok. I love you guys. You and Dad especially. But, I’ve found my happiness here...” she hears his voice through the crackling of sound waves in the phone.

On the other side of the line, Jongdae is holding his phone on one hand, and in another, Baekhyun’s hand, as he recalls to her all of his adventures.

“Mom, please. I want to stay here with Baekhyun.” Baekhyun squeezes his hand and gives him a goofy smile. He returns it with a lovestruck gaze.

“Jongdae, who the he– Who is Baekhyun?!”

“My boyfriend.”

They hear her shriek madly through the phone.

“Kim Jongdae. I don’t care whoever your new boyfriend is–”

“Baekhyun,” he corrects with a pout. Baekhyun pecks it away, and they giggle at each other.

“I don’t care! Get your ass back here in Seoul, right now!”

“But Ma! I loVE HIm!”

⚡

Trains, cows, mother nature, potatoes, dried gum, and a cross-dressing dragon. What do all these things have in common?

They don't make Jongdae feel the way Baekhyun makes him feel.

**Author's Note:**

> (*)  
>  _Tteok Galbi_ \- Grilled beef patties, cause they're cows :)  
>  _Hanok_ – Traditional Korean house
> 
> I also kind of changed the anatomy of a tractor... and the duration of summer break in South Korea... for fiction and plot progression's sake, so accuracy is not the best here.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this. I follow Chenpionships on Twitter and imagine my surprise when I saw that curious cat saying that this prompt was the most popular. So I hope I did it some good.
> 
> Sorry if it seemed rushed at some point, it probably was, especially towards the end, this fic also borders on crack.
> 
> Kudos to you if you spotted some references. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> _Lastly, a very Happy Birthday to Kim Jongdae <3 _  
> _To many more, babe, to many more._


End file.
